Malchik Gay
by Soleil-Princess90
Summary: Song-fic of Malchik Gay, my friend wanted me to write it so here it is. Summary: Midori(girl) has fallen in love with Seto but he has a boyfriend how can she express her feelings if he is in a relationship with the same sex. One-shot


Okay so I'm writing this story for a friend of mine. I don't think it sounds good but I don't know how else to put it. And everyone who is going to review I didn't know how to make my OC into the story it's not a Mary-Sue ok. So don't go in your review and say it was a Mary-Sue because I'll get really mad. any who On to the story.

FYI: Malchik is Russian for boy and the italics are the song and her thoughts.

Disclamier: I don't own Yugioh. All I own is my OC's

* * *

Chapter 1

_Malchik Gay  
_

_Handsome_

_Tender_

_Soft_

_Why do you look right threw me_

_Thinking_

_"No"_

_I can't deny my feelings_

_Growing strong_

_I try to keep believing_

_Dreaming on_

_And everytime I see you_

_I crave more_

_I wanna pull you closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_But you leave me feeling frozen._

His eyes, His eyes were the first thing I always see when I look at him. The deep cerluean orbs, I could just melt in them.

"Midori!" yelled someone

"What!" I said coming out of my daze.

"I asked you, if you knew the answer to number 12." I found out it was my best friend Serenity asking the question.

"I don't know?" I said sternly still staring at him."

"A, hello, Midori, earth to Midori." She said waving her hand in front of me."What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing."

"It's Seto isn't it."

"What, no, it's...Okay it is, I can't get him out of my head."

"Ah, teenage love." She said sacastically

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." I said crossing my arms.

"I was..." Serenity started to say.

"You were what?" I asked since she cut off so soon. But before I could get an answer, a voice came from behind.

"Serenity, can you give this to your brother?" Seto asked. Holding a piece of paper.

_Seto Kabia right behind me I must be dreaming._

"Sure, Seto." Serenity replied back. Taking the piece of paper. He then walked back to his seat.

"You can breath now." Serenity let out a chuckle.

"I'm bursting with laughter." I said turning around again to face her.

"I don't think he even noticed me."

"Sure he did he was standing right behind you." Serenity pointed out.

"Yeah I guess your right." _Oh how I wanna pull him closer, but I'm so scared_

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

_I can be_

_all you need_

_Won't you please_

_stay with me_

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

_can't erase what I feel_

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

"Oh Kabia. How I wish I could be yours." I whispered as I dropped off my books into my locker. As I stared longing at Kabia. And then he spots me, I turn away and turn a bright red. I can feel him come closer until I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I turn around to face him, but I look down, so not to show my face.

"Midori, right?" He asked looking down at me. I looked up and was astouned he knew my name.

"Yes." I tried to say.

"You left this in math class." He showed my journal. _My Journal! Oh no, I hope he didn't read anything in it._

"Thank you." I grabbed for my journal but he lifts it higher, just out of my reach.

"You have to answer one question before you get it back."

_"Was he kidding, this was no time to answer a stupid question." _I thought as I grabbed for the book one more time, but still out of reach.

"Fine, what's your question?" I say giving in.

"Who were the songs about?"

My jaw dropped to the floor. He had read my journal, the book with all my songs of feelings for him.

"Why do you need to know?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I guess you really don't want this back." He said waving it in front of me.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just please give it back."

"Very well, go on."

"It's...It's no one." I make a grab for it and this time I get it and I pull it away form him. I start to walk off cursing at myself for not checking to make sure I had it. But it was nice to get that close to him. Maybe he does have feelings for me or maybe he just wants to torment me. Whatever the reason, I can't erase my feelings for him.

_Choking_

_Back emotion_

_I try to keep on hoping_

_For away;_

_A reason for us both to_

_come in_

_close_

_I long for you to hold me_

_Like your boyfriend...does_

_And though my dreams is _

_slowly fading_

_I wanna be the_

_Object_

_Object_

_Object_

_Of your passion, but it's hopeless_

Fresh air, something I actually need. As I strech my arms and smell the outdoors I looked around to find Serenity, but to no avail. So I founda quiet spot next a shaded tree and began to write in my journal. After a few relaxing moments of writing I look up and find Seto walking behind the school all serect like.

So I followed him you know what they say curiostiy killed the cat. Okay maybe not the best thing to say. But it was true, when I got behind the school I found an akaward picture: Seto and Joey! hugging, I thought the despised each other? And then I saw something I regreted to see. They kissed. Oh my God I couldn't believe it, their lips inter-locking. I could feel tears welding up into my eyes. I ran as fast as I could away from it, the images going through my head. I would up into the bathroom, how I got there I don't know but I found myself locked in a stall. I cried loudly that I didn't even know someone come in.

"Midori? Are you in here?" Serenity asked

"In here Serenity." I called from the stall. She tried opening the door, but I remembered I looked it. I unlocked it and walked over to Serenity crying into her shoulder.

After a few moments of crying we stayed in the bathroom me on the counter hugging my legs and Serenity leaning against it.

"I should have told you Midori." Serenity said sadly

"Told me what?" I asked getting up from the counter.

"Well two weeks ago, Seto had trouble at work and at home. And so my brother was there to cheer him up, and since my brother favors the same sex he grew fonder of Seto and then so Seto did to and then one thing led to another."

"Yeah I get the point." I said looking down at my toes. "How long have you know?" I asked since I knew so much.

"A long time. I wanted to tell you but you were so happy to be around Seto."

"That's okay Serenity, your my best friend and I forgive you." I said hugging her so tight I didn't want to let go.

_Malchik Gay _

_Malchik Gay_

_I can be _

_All you need_

_Won't you please_

_Stay with me_

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

_Apologies, might-have-beens_

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

_can't erase what I feel _

_Malchik Gay_

_Malchik Gay_

I walked out of the bathroom feeling alittle bit better. But I wasn't totally cool on the whole idea about Seto. Since I wasn't watching were I was going and ran into to something and I fell on the ground hard.

"Ow, that hurt." I said rubbing my butt. I looked up to see who I ran into and it was none other then the person I longed for: Seto Kaiba. He let out his hand, I wasn't sure what to do so I reached for his hand and he lifted me up but didn't let go of my hand. He pulled me closer to him I could feel his heart beat. I looked up and saw sadness in his eyes.

"Um, you can let go of me." I said trying to let go but he had a firm grip on me. So I just relaxed

"I'm sorry I caused you pain." Seto replied.

"No, it's okay, I understand know."

"No, I'm not like that, I just need someone to talk to."

"Well I'm available, anytime for anything." I said trying to be cheerful. "Oh just to metion on thing, those songs were about you." I said blushing

"I could tell, when I read them." And then quick as a flash Kaiba bent down and kissed me on the lips, his warm, soft lips agaisnt mine it was heaven. We let go to take a breath.

"My Malchik Gay." I said in his ear.

"I'm a what?" he asked confused.

"Nevermind." I said kissing him this time.

* * *

So how was it was it good, bad what.

**Adie: **Kabia has a good side. Geez where have I been.

**Max:**It's just a fanfiction it's not real.

**Kaiba:** I could be evil or mean or a goody goody.

**Max:** Whatever so R&R.


End file.
